


Momma's Teddy Bear

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Canon Autistic Character, Chubby!Ed, F/M, Feeding, Fem!Os, Genderbending, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Ed feels self-conscious about his weight gain and wonders if he's still good enough for his wife. Ostara is quick to reassure him he's perfect the way he is.





	Momma's Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from:  
> http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/
> 
>  

Ed shuffles inside of the manor, feeling drained after a long day at city hall. He hangs up his coat and releases a sigh of relief at being able to relax at home with his darling wife. Speaking of his wife, he didn’t hear her call out a greeting like she normally would, which meant she was either in the bath or focused on some task in another part of the house. If the sweet smell that wafted down the hall to greet his nose was anything to go by, he guessed she was in the kitchen.

Despite their busy schedules, Ostara insists on cooking for Ed during the weekend instead of letting Olga do it. Ostara wasn't so old fashioned as to think she had to be his sweet little housewife, as evidenced by her position as mayor. However, when living with her mother she did cook and clean and sew and genuinely enjoyed these things. She saw no reason not to spoil Ed with her cooking, or tidy up their bedroom or office, although mindful of Ed's unique system of organizing things. He adored that she asked before she went looking through his things in search of something. Or before moving something of his.

Really it was something so simple, common courtesy really, but Ossie was the only one who had taken care to respect Ed's boundaries. Ed sighed dreamily and entered the kitchen. Sure enough his wife was dressed in casual clothes, a simple purple blouse and her black yoga pants. A purple apron with a penguin on it adorned her waist. He smiled as he watched her flit about the kitchen, checking on the stew she had going and the bread baking.

The sweet aroma that had originally drawn Ed to the kitchen revealed itself as Ostara pulled a plate of cookies from the second oven. He can smell peanut butter and chocolate and his mouth waters. He slides up behind his wife as she slides a second tray into the oven and wraps his arms around her. She jolts in surprise and whirls around to playfully smacks his chest.

He also notices there are plastic baggies containing about a dozen cookies of various types. He can't make out the names scrawled in black sharpie from this distance but he figures they're for Ivy and Zsasz. That would explain why the sugary smell has permeated the whole house. His wife has probably been baking since she went home for the day around lunch time.

“Edward Nygma, you're lucky I didn't shoot you or stab you! Sneaking up on the Queen of Gotham,” she chides, only half kidding.

“I'm sorry dear. Your baking smells heavenly.” His wife preens at the praise of her culinary skills. She leans up and presses a chaste kiss to her husband's lips

“Go change into something comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” He presses another kiss to her lips and swiftly makes his way upstairs to comply with her order of getting comfortable.

He removes his suit jacket and tie and hangs them over the back of the chair. Reaching down he unbuckles his belt and immediately feels relief in his lower belly. Frowning he untucks his dress shirt and looks at his stomach where he sees the angry red mark pressed into his flesh from his waistband and the belt buckle.

He wrinkles his nose at the sight and prods at his middle. There was more give to it and with a growing sense of alarm he realizes he's put on weight. Apparently quite a bit if weight if the tightness of his clothes is anything to go by. He sheds his dress shirt and goes to stand in front of the full length mirror. Turning to the side he sees that yes, there is a layer of pudge around his middle.

He supposes he should have expected this. Olga’s extensive and lavish meals and his wife's constant baking would certainly pack the pounds onto anyone. Particularly someone like Ed, who was so unused to indulgence that he'd allowed himself to be pampered like a rich woman's purse pet. Had Ostara noticed? She hadn't seemed to last night when they'd had a bath together. Did his new weight bother her and she was too disgusted to talk about it? Or was she too nice to say anything?

He was so busy prodding at his newly discovered puppy fat he didn't hear his wife's call that dinner was ready. Ostara set the table and was ladling stew into bowls when she noticed her husband hadn't answered or come back downstairs.

“Ed? Honey, are you ok?” No answer.

Ostara made her way upstairs, worried something had happened to her beloved husband.

She pushed open the door and noticed Edward standing nude in front of the mirror.

“Edward?” Her husband jolted, turning to fix a wide watery eyes on her.

“Ed! What's wrong?” She exclaimed, racing over to her love.

She took both of his cheeks in hand and tilted his head down to meet her gaze. Edward shifted uncomfortably as he was exposed to his wife. Ostara scanned his face and then continued to inspect the rest of his body looking for the source of his pain.

Her gaze caught on the fading red marks on his waist and clucks her tongue. She let go of Ed's face with one hand and traces her fingers along the marks.

“Why didn't you mention your pants were getting tight. I'll have to send them off to be let out. After dinner I'll work on a few myself so you have something for monday. You'll just have to lounge in your pajamas all weekend.” She admonished gently.

“I….um...I can't.”

“Why not? It's just us this weekend.” Ed flushed and shifted away from her grip.

“They….un, they’re also….tight.”

“All of them? What about those new ones I bought you?”

“I haven't worn them yet.” Ostara huffed and went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of dark green pajama pants.

“I assume your boxers are also too tight?” Ed nodded, eyes downcast. Ossie felt bad for her husband and realized he might be embarrassed.

“Well, I certainly won't mind you running around the house without underwear. Though we might want to buy you more before monday, unless you prefer to go without.”

“It's not funny, Ossie!” He shouted and immediately his eyes widened and started watering.

“I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't mean t-to!”

Ostara quickly crossed the room to her husband. Edward was easily overwhelmed by loud noises, particularly shouting. Stress and strong emotions could also cause him to shut down. She’d learned over the course of their relationship that positive emotions still caused him to shut down, but in a different way. Instead of shutting down and staring into the distance on the verge of panic, and sometimes a full panic attack, positive emotions caused him to drift into a relaxed subspace where his mind wasn't always going with a thousand different thoughts and her darling was less tensed and emotionally guarded.

When she reached her husband he was breathing heavily, trying to stifle his crying. Ostara grabbed his arm and led him over to the bed and sat down next to him. Edward curled against her frame, head buried into her neck.

“Shhh, it's alright Edward. You're alright. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Deep breaths, can you do that for me? Come on Eddie, nice deep breaths for me,” she soothed, voice barely above a whisper.

She ran her fingers through his hair, listening to him try and slow his breathing. She started humming, hoping to give him something to focus on. Eventually his breathing slowed and he lifted his head from Ossie’s shoulder. It was clear he wasn't fully out of it yet, so Ossie kissed his temple and stood up slowly.

She carefully searched through Ed's underwear drawer and found some boxers that were newer and slightly bigger than the others. They’d probably still be a little tight, but they'd have to do. She went back to the bed with the boxers and pajamas and stopped in front of Ed.

“Here, get dressed and we'll go eat supper before it gets cold.” Ed obeyed and watched as Os brought him the robe she got from her father.

She smiled softly at him and carefully led him down the stairs and set him at the table. Ed ate silently and slowly.

“Ed, darling. Please, eat more than that.”

He hesitated then ate like he would normally. Things slowly settled back into their normal rhythm and Ed followed her into the kitchen to put away leftovers and do dishes.

Afterwards she grabbed the plate of peanut butter and chocolate cookies and led Ed back into their bedroom. The plate was set on the nightstand and she started stripping. Ed hesitated but also stripped when she gestured for him to do so. She positioned herself against the headboard and motioned Ed to join her.

“Now, you're clearly upset about this, but I can't help until you tell me why.”

“Why? You mean you don't know?”

“Edward, I was hardly a skinny child. Even now I have little extra weight. I'm aware that being chubby isn't exactly the most desirable look, but quite frankly, I don't give a shit. So, no, I don't understand why you're upset.”

“Ossie, you're gorgeous. Really, I have no idea how I managed to get your attention. I…..um….I guess I'm just worried that you wouldn't find me…..attractive.”

“Oh Ed, I don't care how you look. I love you for you and I think you’re perfect just as you are. I wouldn't change anything about you. Besides, who cares if you're a little chubby if you're happy. Are you happy?”

“Of course! Ostara, ever since I met you, you've made me the happiest man alive. I love your cooking, and I love it when you spoil me. I…..I like you taking care of me,” he admitted shyly.

Ostara smirked and crawled onto Ed's lap. Edward's eyes darkened as they fixed hungrily on her large breasts hanging temptingly in his face. Ostara leans down, pressing her lips to Ed's ear.

“Do you baby, do you like when momma takes care of you?” She says in a smoky voice. Ed groans, tilting his head back to give his wife room as she starts trailing kisses down his neck.

“Yes, momma. I love being your good boy.” Ostara moans, lips sucking a dark mark into the area over his jugular.

“Baby, you know what talking like that does to your momma.” Ed whines, hands coming up to cup Ossie’s ass.

Ossie pulls away, chuckling at the petulant whine from her husband. She grabs the plate of cookies from the nightstand and takes one off the plate. She sets the plate beside them and takes a big bite from the cookie in her hand.

Crumbs fall onto her large pillowy breasts and she moans sensually as she chews her sweet treat.

“Be a good boy and clean that up for momma.”

Ed's lips latch onto her chest before she even finishes speaking. He sucks up all the crumbs obediently, leaving faint marks on her breasts. He licked up more as they fell until Ossie finished her treat. She picked up another treat and held it up to Ed's lips.

“Here, good boys get treats. And you've been a very good boy.” Ed eagerly took the cookie in his mouth and chewed.

Ostara giggled at his enthusiasm and got another cookie. She held the edge of the cookie lightly between her teeth and leaned forward and let Ed take the other end of it. They munched on the cookie together until their lips met and Ossie took her husband's bottom lip between her teeth gently. Ed whimpers, feeling the slight pain from the tug travel in lightning bolts down his spine. Ostara’s tongue slides into his mouth and twines around his.

They kiss like this for a few moments, savoring the flavor of the cookies, before Ostara breaks away panting. She can feel her husband’s excitement against her ass and moves back to rub the semi-erect cock along her folds.

“Ah! Momma, that feels s-so good!’ Ed pants, shivering under her touch. Ostara lifts another cookie to his lips and places a hand on his belly.

“Do you think you can eat all these for momma?”

“But momma, I wanna share.” Suddenly a cookie is pressed to Ossie’s lips. She takes a big bite out of it and chews.

“So sweet, sharing with momma. But I made these just for you. Go on baby, eat up. Momma likes when her boy is all stuffed. So soft and round, momma’s teddy bear.” Ed preens at the praise, face flushing.

As she feeds him another cookie she remembers something that happened earlier this morning. A wicked grin stretches across her face as she remembers the warm wet substance that leaked from her breasts this morning. She and Ed talked about this months ago and had been waiting for the hormone therapy to take affect. Oh her baby is going to love this.

Ed swallows the sixth cookie and waits expectantly for the next.

“Thirsty, baby?” He looks confused at the sudden questions but smacks his lips together.

“A little.” He observes the wicked grin on her face with mounting anticipation.

“Does my little teddy bear want some milk?” She croons, leaning down so her breasts are directly in front of Ed’s face. It takes all of four seconds for what she’s saying to register. Ed’s eyes go wide, pupils blown until just a thin ring of dark chocolate remained.

“Please, momma,” he whispers, voice wrecked. Ossie runs her fingers through his hair and guides him to her nipple. Ed latches on, sucking fervently and waits expectantly for the sweet creamy substance. A few seconds of hard sucking and the floodgate opens and milk flows into Ed’s mouth, saturating his tastebuds in a sweetness greater than the cookies he’s just eaten.

He moans loudly taking large greedy gulps of his wife’s sweet essence.

“Ah! Oh, fuck, baby. Mmmm, ah, you were thirsty. Uh, momma’s tits are so sensitive right now, she can feel-oh fuck!- every swipe of that greedy tongue. Drink up, be a good boy and drink your milk.”

Her grip is tight on the back of his head and she massages his scalp with her fingers, whispering encouragements to him in between her moans of pleasure. Ed pops off her left nipple, feeling the flow of milk on that side slow.

“Momma! Oh, momma, you tasted so good!” She hushes him and lifts another cookie to his lips.

“Eat this whole plate and then you can have some more of momma’s milk. And momma will give you a different reward.” Ed nods his head eagerly, devouring the next four cookies without showing signs of slowing. There’s only one cookie left and she regrets not making more for her little boy.

“Momma’s gonna need to bake more sweets for you. You ate these so quickly, baby. One more and then you can have some more milk.” Ed is panting, cock hard and pressed to his bulging stomach. He’d eaten two helpings of stew and three slices of bread before this and doesn’t know if he can take more. But momma wanted him to and he needed to be a good boy for momma.

He chewed the last cookie slowly, whining as his stomach fought to hold all the food he forced in there.

“Aww, my poor baby. Don’t worry, momma will rub your belly after you drink your milk.” Her husband let out a grateful noise and swallowed the last mouthful. Leaning forward he suckled at her right nipple until he tasted the milk again. He drank a lot slower this time, taking long drags of milk and making his wife cry out.

Momma was so good to him, letting him drink her milk. He pulled off, too full to gulp down more.

“I love you, momma. Momma takes good care of me.” He nuzzles into her chest, licking up drops of milk and kissing her.

Ostara moaned and pressed into the sweet little kitten licks her husband was pressing to her tits. She can feel more milk leaking out from the stimulation and Edward swiftly darting that clever pink tongue over to catch any stray drops, not wanting to waste any of his wife’s deliciousness.

“That’s right baby, momma takes care of you. Now, lay back and momma will give you a nice long belly rub.”

Ed leaned back so that he was reclined against the velvet headboard of their bed. Ostara moved off of him to lay next to him and Ed immediately turned his head to press into her chest again. Ossie wrapped an arm around her husband to keep him close and started rubbing at his tight belly. She gently worked her fingers in, soothing away the ache before making a loose fist and kneading her knuckles into him. Ed groaned appreciatively as his momma worked his stomach over, relieving the pressure in his stomach from his stuffing.

Ostara chuckled and pinched at his love handles, rolling them in her grip before drifting back up to run across his stomach. Ed was still aroused from earlier and having his wife rub him over like this was keeping an ember of passion burning low in his gut. He yawned, feeling lethargic after eating so much and drifted off into a light doze.

She continued to rub his stomach and loving the feel of his usually pliant flesh stretched so tight. Her hand drifted up to his chest and tweaked his nipple. Ed moaned and tried to press his chest up into her grip but was still too full from his meal to do more than give a pitiful twitch.

Ossie’s other hand started running down his back until it reached his ass, which she took a firm handful of.

“Uhn! Momma, please, more,” he mumbled, still partially asleep. He felt her pinch his bum and move back up to rub at the side of his swollen tummy. Her other hand switched to his other nipple, flicking it with her glittery plum colored nails. She drifted her hand back down across his stomach to his waist to play with the puppy fat there.

Ed whined, trying to thrust his hips, but unable to lift himself off the mattress. Ossie’s hand drifted down to his hard cock and began teasing the tip. Ed’s eyes opened a small crack and he whimpered into his wife’s chest. Ostara smirked, and tightened her hand into a fist and began working over her husband’s shaft. Pre-cum leaked from the head and eased the motion of her hand, letting it glide smoothly across his cock.

She knew it wasn’t enough and watched with a Cheshire grin at her poor husband’s pitiful attempts to thrust into her hand, his gut jiggling with each twitch of his hips.

“Momma!” He keened, sounding on the verge of tears.

“Shhh, momma promised you a treat. I’m gonna take care of you baby, just relax.”

She unwrapped her arm from around him and slid down the bed so that she was level with his middle. Leaning forward she dragged her tongue across the hot tight flesh of his stomach and dipped her tongue into his belly button. Ed squirmed above her, he knew what his wife was doing and it wasn’t going to happen this time, she wasn’t going to tickle him.

Unfortunately when his wife started peppering kisses across his belly, pausing at his belly button again to suck a mark around it he lost.

“Mo-momma! St-stop, agh! Please, don-do-don’t ti-t-tickle me!” He gasped out between laughs.

Ostara smirks, loving the way her husband's belly shakes with his squirming. She nuzzles her face into his plentiful chub.

“Sorry baby, momma just adores your laugh. You're so handsome when you smile, you know that. Momma’s baby is so handsome, no amount of weight is gonna change that.” Ed smiles, feeling good about his new look for the first time since he saw himself in the mirror.

Ostara trails her lips down to her husband's hips, the once sharp hip bones softened by a layer of fat. She mouths at his hip and down his leg and trails her fingers teasingly up the inside of her husband's thick thighs, prompting him to spread his legs. Ed does so moaning in anticipation, weight of his gut forgotten at the prospect of a blow job from his momma's soft pink lips and talented tongue.

“Good boy, spread those pretty legs for momma. Hmmm, baby, is this,” she squeezes his cock eliciting a long whine from the prone man, “for me?”

“Y-y-yes momma. It's just for you, only for you momma. You're the only one.”

“Aww, baby. That's so sweet, you're the only one for me too.” She leans up to press a sweet kiss to Ed's lips. The kiss is innocent, completely  at odds with the hand playing with his balls.

Ostara pulls away from Ed's lips and descends back to his waist, lips kissing the area around his cock. Ed does his best to keep from thrusting, knowing his momma is teasing him and that being patient is the fastest way to get what he wants. Ostara smiles, pleased with Ed's complacency.

Deciding that she's teased her baby enough she presses a kiss to the leaking tip of his cock. His stuffed belly presses against her arm and the constant reminder of her darling’s appreciation for her cooking has a fire burning low in her belly. Tonight however, is about making Ed feel good, and as long as her baby is happy then Ostara is happy.

She slides her puckered lips down the sides of his glistening shaft, drinking up all her husband has to offer her. Ed's hips twitch despite his efforts to hold still.

“Momma, oh, momma! Please!”

Ostara’s hand cups his hips, a gentle reminder to keep still. She licks a stripe back up to the head of his cock.

She takes the tip in her mouth and sucks lightly, sliding down a few inches before pulling back again. She continues to tease him like this for a minute, basking in his moans and whimpers.

She pops off his length and traces the vein on the bottom with her tongue until she reaches his swollen balls. She sucks first one and then the other into her moist cavern, hand pumping the base of his dripping rod. She sits up to look at her beloved’s face flushed with pleasure and mouth hanging open.

“Oh, baby, you're fucking gorgeous. Sprawled out for momma, all flushed and panting. So desperate to be a good boy for your momma. Go on, beg to fuck my face.”

“Momma! Please! Please, I need it! I wanna fuck your face, momma! Please, I'll be a good boy.”

“I know you will. You're always so good for your momma. So pretty when you beg.” She slides back down to take his cock in her mouth.

Ed feels her grip on his hips release and takes the sign to start thrusting as much as he can. He's still too full to do much, but he is able to lift his hips enough to slide his cock a few inches farther into his momma's mouth. Her hand wraps around the base, pumping as she sets a rhythm with him. Each thrust in she slides farther down his length until she removes her hand and his drooling tip brushes the back of her throat.

Her face is pressed against his round belly and she struggles to breathe, the light headed feeling adding to the warm blissed out bubble in her head.

“Momma!” Ed wails, hips jack-knifing off the bed, forcing himself farther down her throat.

“Oh! F-f-faaaah! I'm close, m-m-momma! Oh, so good. Momma feels so good. You're so good at sucking my cock! Takes such good care of me-ungh! I love you, MOMMA!” He cries as his hips press against her and his cock erupts down her throat.

Ostara moans, gulping down every drop of her husband's release, hollowing her cheeks to milk him of every drop. She keeps sucking, feeling his erection starting to soften.

“Momma? Momma, i-i-it’s too much. Momma,” he whines trying to squirm away.

His cock slides from her lips with a wet pop and she moves up his body. Her face set in a wicked smirk as she takes first his left nipple into her mouth and sucks and nips at the soft pink bud until it's hard and bright pink. Ed moans, hands pressing her head firmer to his chest and his dick twitching against his chubby stomach.

Ossie lets go of his nipple in favor of switching to the other side, her middle and pointer finger continuing to rub and pinch the one her mouth finished abusing. Ed’s moans have turned into litany of “please” and “momma” and “more”. She moves from his chest to kiss and suck at his collarbone, which is far less pronounced under his new chub.

Her lips leave a trail of kisses across his collarbone and to his neck. Ed's neck is sensitive and she takes advantage of that fact by leaving as many love bites as she can. She lays on her side, face buried in her husband's neck and her hand plays with round belly. She rubs over the pliant flesh, feeling the swelling from before going down as her darling digests his big meal.

She lifts her head to press a kiss to his open panting mouth, darting her tongue inside so he can taste himself on her lips. As they kiss her hand moves from his belly to his semi-erect cock and strokes him back to a full erection.

“Eddie, you've been so good tonight. Come here.” Ostara lays on her back, propped up slightly against the pillows.

“Momma, I'm too heavy.”

“Nonsense, come here!” Her voice is firmer this time and Ed obeys, straddling her waist. Ostara purrs, adoring the feeling of Ed's weight on top of her.

“Come closer, Eddie.” He carefully shuffles up her body. Leaning  forward he rests his weight on his arms on either side of Ostara’s head.

Ostara lifts three fingers to Ed's lips.

“Be a dear and get these nice and wet for momma. Suck on them like you would suck my cock baby.”

“A-are you,” He asks, sounding hopeful.

“Not tonight baby. Some other night momma will strap on her nice thick cock and fuck her little boy. But tonight you're gonna come on momma's tits. I want you to be a messy boy and come all over my face and chest. Can you do that while momma works open your pretty ass?”

“Ooooh, _yes_! Yes momma.” Ed leans in and takes the fingers in his mouth.

He swirls his tongue around each finger before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing them down to the first knuckle. Ostara keeps her shark-like grin as she watches Ed suck her fingers like a pro. Maybe she should have strapped on her cock and put him on his knees, Eddie does love to suck dick. He pulls back to spit on her fingers before diving back in.

“Ok baby that's enough.” Eddie let's go of her fingers with an obscene sounding pop.

He leans forward and presses down closer to his wife so that his ass is presented for her fingers. Her hand that isn't coated is saliva comes up to squeeze the left side of her chest, pushing her large breasts closer together. Ed does the same on the right and feels how shaky his left arm is. He doesn't want it to give out while she fingers him so he adjusts his position so he's resting on his forearm, pressing him even closer to his wife.

She seals his lips with hers and does a marvelous job of reenacting what her tongue had done to his cock. He's half tempted to ask for her to rim him instead, but his desire to come all over her beautiful face and chest outweighs his desire for her tongue in his ass. The first finger slides in with no resistance and Ed starts gently rocking, trying to work her finger in deeper.

“Mmmm, already so loose for me. Momma knew you were eager to have her fingers in your pretty little ass. Not so little now, I guess. Momma's not gonna be able to keep her eyes off you now, not with that gorgeous backside. Might not be able to keep her hands off you either,” with Ed so close her voice drops back into a whisper. While earlier it had been soothing all it's doing to Ed now is make him ache for more.

She slides the second finger in part way, meeting a little resistance. Ed’s gentle swaying turns into small thrusts, cock gliding smoothly between the valley of her breast. He can feel the soft mounds of flesh pressing tight against his cock from where they're both still pushing them together. Thinking of the sweet nectar they now hold he shimmies back, pressing harder against her fingers and swipes his tongue over them, tasting a few sweet drops mixed with his own salty essence.

He slides back up her body, cock brushing her chin and she tilts her head down to suckle at the tip. Ed shouts, pressing back hard on the fingers and feeling the second one glide the rest of the way in. They set a rhythm where Ed thrusts back hard just as Ossie drills her fingers in, the sharp prod sends him bucking forward between her tits and up to her chin. Every few thrusts Ostara takes the tip into her mouth and sucks or press kisses to it. Her fingers kept probing searching for a specific spot and when they found it Ed’s eyes flew open, his back arched and his mouth fell open in a soundless cry.

Ostara smirked again and slid the third finger in, pressing directly onto the spot that made her husband see stars. Ed’s thrusts became shorter, more like powerful grinds, trying to keep her fingers pressed tightly against that spot. Seeing an opportunity she took the tip of his shaft back into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip.

“Ah! Momma, I’m so close again! A-a-ah, aha, momma!” Ostara pulls off his cock and waits. A few moments later she is rewarded as Ed’s cock spurts a few rivulets of watery release all over her chest and face. Leaning back in she swipes her tongue across the tip, collecting the drops there.

Ed turns to the side and slumps down, face first into his wife’s tits.

“Ah, ah, ah! You came nice and messy for momma, but now you gotta clean up your mess.” Exhausted and blissed out Ed half-heartedly swipes his tongue across her chest and face, cleaning up some of his release.

“Well, that was a lackluster effort, but since you’re tired momma will let it go.” Ed hums, nuzzling into her chest again.

“I love you, momma.” Ostara’s smile softens and she runs her fingers through Ed’s hair.

“I love you too, baby. Now, before we go to sleep I think momma’s little snuggle bear needs a bath.”

“Will you take one with me?”

“Of course.”


End file.
